The Vision Research Division of the Stein Eye Institute (SEI) and affiliated Departments at UCLA consists of 12 vision scientists with current NEI R01 funding. The objective of the Core Grant for Vision Research at the SEI is to provide a critically needed infrastructure to support the research activities of this talented group of scientists whose common goal is to increase basic knowledge of the visual system and its disorders. To achieve this objective, personnel and instrument support facilities are organized according to the following components: (1) Microscopy and Imaging, (2) Live imaging and Functional Evaluation, and (3) Innovative Technology and Instrumentation. These components provide instrumentation commonly used by multiple laboratories and are essential to the success of on-going projects as well as to enable new collaborative efforts. Purchase of state-of-the-art instruments in the core components has been made possible by the generosity of the SEI through various donors. This generosity will continue in the next 5-year period, with the commitment of an annual allotment for the purchase of new research equipment, plus a number of one-time purchases to provide new, updated instrumentation for newly renovated laboratory space, including dedicated core laboratories, which will be ready in 2016. Support in the form of this Core grant is requested to maintain these instruments through service contracts, and to provide necessary personnel support to assist and train members of core laboratories in the use of the Core facilities.